Quelques mots sur la Force MASK
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du dessin animé M.A.S.K. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du dessin animé M.A.S.K. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). **

**Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur et des suggestions d'un générateur de mots**

_** Euh eh oui, je me suis encore lâché sur le nombre de mots ;) Plus vraiment de limite tant que tout est écrit en 7 minutes ;) **_

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS SUR LA FORCE M.A.S.K**_

**...**

**Guitare (153 mots)**

Brad Turner avait une passion dans la vie, la passion de son « métier », si on pouvait appeler ça un métier. Il était « rockstar », ouais, c'était ça. Un mot qui l'amusait ne serais-ce que pour la tête des gens quand il le prononçait le plus naturellement du monde. Au final, ce n'était pas son vrai métier, mais c'était sa passion. Quand il montait sur scène devant la foule en délire et qu'il entamait son solo de **guitare** électrique, Brad en oubliait presque son vrai métier, celui de l'ombre, bien plus dangereux… Sauf que ce jour-là ce fut sur scène que sa montre émit un bip d'alerte. Le rockeur soupira et lança sa **guitare** à son bassiste avant de saluer la foule et de partir en courant. Il aurait aimé être rocker à plein temps, mais il était surtout agent secret et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, même sur scène.

...

**Robot (112 mots)**

Scott rêvait de vivre les aventures de son père. Il imaginait la vie d'agent secret pleine d'aventures et de mystères à résoudre. C'était bien pour cela qu'avec son **robot**, le fidèle T-Bob, il tentait toujours de s'immiscer dans ses enquêtes. Sauf que là, enfermé seul, dans le noir et sans doute avec une cheville de casser, il venait de comprendre tout le danger que cela représentait. A cet instant précis, le jeune garçon de 14 ans ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que son père surgisse pour le sauver et se blottir contre lui pour lui demander de lui pardonner. Le problème c'est que personne, pas même T-Bob ne savait où il était.

...

**Voiture (130 mots)**

La plupart du temps, quand leur chef battait le rappel et qu'il avait besoin de lui, Buddy était le premier arrivé sur les lieux. Normal, sa station service se trouvait juste au-dessus de la base secrète de M.A.S.K. C'était pratique, sauf aujourd'hui… Parce qu'aujourd'hui leur ennemi avait découvert l'emplacement de leur base et quand les tirs se déchaînèrent, il eut juste le temps de plonger derrière la **voiture** d'une cliente qui se retrouva criblée de balles. Oui, à cet instant précis, il aurait bien aimé se trouver autre part, le plus loin possible de leur base même. Il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Dusty de venir bosser dans sa pizzeria ! Ouais, enfin ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il devait déjà sauver sa peau !

...

**Jouet (124 mots)**

Bruce Sato avait toujours le sourire. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait un métier que tout le monde aurait aimé faire. Il imaginait des **jouets** pour les enfants, des jouets plein de technologie qui leur permettrait de rêver et cela le rendait heureux. Entre son sourire et ses pensées toute emplie de sagesse et de spiritualité, il détonnait réellement parmi les membres de l'équipe. Une équipe qui l'aimait aussi pour ça. Avec son attitude positive, il était bien le seul à leur affirmer que tout allait bien alors même qu'ils se trouvaient entouré par leurs ennemis et qu'un missile les regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il suffit que je trouve sa fréquence.

Oui, Bruce était un coéquipier à part.

...

**Fenêtre ( 115 mots)**

Matt Trakker était perdu dans ses pensées. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne regardait pas réellement par la **fenêtre**, il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à sa vie, à se fils qu'il élevait seul, à sa société dont il devait protéger la réputation et à sa double vie d'espion qui le mettait trop souvent en danger. Toutefois, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter tant que cette maudite organisation secrète ne serait pas démanteler. C'était la mission qu'il s'était fixé il y a longtemps, même si parfois c'était lourd, s'il se sentait dépassé ou fatigué, il ne pouvait pas arrêter. C'était comme ça. Plus tard, bien plus tard, il aurait le temps de se reposer.


End file.
